


4

by scipiocipher



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have 4 feels, M/M, Other, so now you'll get 4 feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipiocipher/pseuds/scipiocipher





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark when he woke up.  
He didn't remember how he got here, but he knew it was dark, cold, and he was injured.  
He ran over his various aches and pains. His hands were bruised from being bound behind his back, his jaw ache was from a gag that had been in his mouth for a while, judging from the drool soaked into it, and his chest, legs, and stomach hurt for no apparent reason.  
And he was alone.  
He quickly decided he didn't like alone.  
He squirmed a bit, trying to get in a less cramped position. He only succeeded in rolling over and squishing his face against the wall. He was tempted to smack his head against the wall and start screaming, but decided against it.  
\-------------------------------------  
Footsteps. Someone was walking in the hallway. He wiggled around for a second, which felt like a hour, and managed to hit his heel against what he had figured out was the door.  
Clang.  
The footsteps paused. He heard low muttering from the other side and caught a few curse words and a “goddamn Dr. Hilbert.”  
Okay. That was probably his name. He definitely knew that voice.   
...Where did he know that voice from?  
A flicker of a memory came to mind. A Latino man sat in front of a large console, apparently for radio transmissions. His hair looked soft. He was talking about something he had heard on the radio, and a high, thickly accented voice was correcting him, and getting closer. He didn't like that voice. It wasn't threatening per se, but it was troubling. As it got closer, and so he got closer, he caught the slight scent of cigarettes and cinnamon.  
The memory stopped.  
What the fuck are those?  
Cinnamon, cinnamon…. Oh. Right. That's a spice. Cigarettes are… Not good. Small sticks of dried plant wrapped in paper, but very bad for your lungs.  
He still didn't get who he was, but at least he had a name. And a memory.  
Maybe he could figure it out later. Remembering was surprisingly exhausting.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hilbert woke up, he had a crick in his neck and the door was being opened. The last lock jangled as it was taken off, and light flooded the closet he had spent the last while in.  
A woman in a crisp uniform stood over him and grabbed him by the arm, hauling him to his feet none too gently. She dragged him down the hallway for a long stretch and unceremoniously pushed him through a door, which she shut behind him.  
Click. Grind. Click.  
Mechanical lock. He thought. Can't be picked if that were necessary. Still no idea what I did to-   
He's sitting at a chair, in front of a console like from before. A female voice is counting down to something.  
“- closet if you agree to go quietly.” The voice from the hallway states.  
“Mmm, I think not.” The high voice from before is here. He feels himself stand. He reaches for a panel and pops it open. “Just remember - you made me do this.” He grabs a part of the circuitry and rips it out, breaking the tangled wires away.  
The woman's voice trembles and stops. Shudders rip through the area around him. After a moment the voice from earlier is back.   
“...Hera?”  
A robotic, choppy voice reports a system failure, and reports that it's restarting the central processor.   
“Hera, are you alright?”-  
He gasps, bringing the memory to a stop. The voice is him.  
And he probably killed someone. He sat heavily, the weight of actions seeming to add to his weight.   
Well, that question was answered. He thought sardonically. Nice going, me.


End file.
